The Legend of Herobrine
by LemonsOhLemons
Summary: The action-filled origin of Herobrine! I worked hard on this so I hope you enjoy it! NOTE: This is not actually what Mojang says! This is just part of my imagination! One-Shot


**NOTE: **_Minecraft is a copyrighted game by Mojang and does not belong to me in any way. Minecraftia is my own original creation, as is the story._

Once upon a time in a strong kingdom called Minecraftia, the king's wife gave birth to twin boys. They named the first-born son Steve, and the second-born son John. They both grew up to be strong boys, but John was always jealous of Steve because he was the first-born son, and would become king.

One day, John challenged Steve to a duel for the first-born inheritance. Steve reluctantly agreed. Steve was stronger, but John was much more agile. He dodged every single punch Steve threw at him. John pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Steve in the stomach

The king and queen rushed outside when they heard the commotion. They saw John standing by Steve's bloody body.

"John," the king cried, "did _you_ do this?"

John grinned. "He agreed to a duel," he said evilly. "I won. And another thing: My name is Herobrine."

At the moment he said that, his eyes turned white. He ran towards his parents, killing them with a quick sweep of his knife. He glanced at Steve.

"Goodbye, brother," he said.

He wreaked havoc on the kingdom, killing everyone, reducing the villages the ashes. The stone castle was stained a deep burgundy from the flames.

He mutated the animals, turning them into terrifying monsters. Fireball-breathing ghasts, which turned the once-beautiful land into an abyss of fire and lava. Sword- wielding zombie pigmen, who killed for fun. Magma cubes, who destroyed the land even more. Blazes, creatures of pure fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the newly-christened Herobrine was burning villagers to crisps, some royal guards had found Steve, still alive, in the courtyard. They took him to the kingdom's sorcerer, avoiding fireballs and fending off zombie pigmen.

The sorcerer said he could be saved, and began the magical healing process. The urged him to hurry, as they could hear the sounds of screaming and destruction.

"Don't rush me," the sorcerer snapped. "The knife pierced several of his vital organs. This will take some time. Afterwards, you must take him to the portal, so he may escape."

"Escape to where?" one of the guards questioned.

"I do not know. No one who has gone through the portal has returned."

"What? You cannot send the king's son through a world that no one has returned from!"

"Would you prefer he died here, with the rest of us? Or would you prefer he went through the portal, and had a small chance of living?"

The guard didn't respond.

The sorcerer finished healing Steve's insides.

"Alright, it's done. I'm going to erase his memories."

"You can't do that!" the guard roared. "Then he won't remember anything that happened here! Not his parents, not his friends, or anything!"

"That's exactly why I'm doing it! I don't want him to remember anyone! It's better if he doesn't know that everyone how knew and loved was brutally killed! I want him to start a new life on the other side of the portal, not to remember the tragedy that happened here!"

The sorcerer opened Steve's mouth and poured a potion down his throat. He placed the empty bottle on the table next to him, and handed Steve's body to the guards.

"Do you know where the portal is?" the sorcerer asked.

The guards nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The guards hurried out, carrying Steve. The sorcerer watched them until he couldn't see them anymore. Suddenly, the roof caved in. He jumped out of the way of the debris.

Herobrine was standing in the middle of the debris. He smirked at the sorcerer.

"Ah, Seto," Herobrine said, "I was wondering why I didn't see your body."

"I doubt any of your creatures could kill me, John," Seto remarked.

"My name is Herobrine now."

"Whatever you prefer, _Herobrine_."

"Don't act so smug. I came here to kill you, not chat with you."

"I figured that much. A monster who killed his parents and his brother, who loved him more than anything in the world, wouldn't be interested in talking, now would he?"

"SHUT UP!" He threw a fireball at Seto.

Seto deflected it with a Shield spell. Then he shot back Lightning. It went straight through Herobrine. Or at least it looked like it.

"What the . . ." Seto said.

Suddenly, he was staring into Herobrine's white eyes. He jumped back.

"I'm fast, aren't I?" he said smugly.

Then, Seto's left arm was impaled with a knife. He clutched his arm and put up a Shield all around him. He couldn't see Herobrine at all, he was moving so fast. All he could see was disruptions in the Shield whenever Herobrine hit it.

He began to see a slight pattern in Herobrine's attacks. In a flash, he removed a section of the Shield and cast Lightning through it. He heard a scream, and Herobrine appeared. Seto quickly put the section of the Shield back up.

Herobrine didn't move. He began throwing fireballs at the Shield, which surprised Seto. _He couldn't be trying to break the Shield, could he?_ Seto wondered.

"I'll break it!" Herobrine yelled. "Don't think I can't!"

Seto started to worry about whether or not he really could break the shield. No one had ever broken his Shields before. He was shook out of his thinking by a loud _**CRACK!**_ He looked up. A web of huge cracks had formed in the Shield.

He tried to reinforce it, but he didn't have enough strength. Herobrine grin got bigger every time a new crack appeared. Finally, the Shield burst open. Seto had been weakened by the spells he had cast and the knife in his shoulder, so he did the only thing he had the strength left to do.

He cast a Smoke spell and ran. He would find the portal. He would watch over Steve. And when the time came . . . he would give Steve back his memories. He pulled a vial out of his pocket. Various colors of smoke swirled about in it. It was Steve's memories.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards had reached the portal. Steve was still unconscious. They threw him through the portal.

"Should we go too?" asked a guard.

The leader of the guards shook his head. "No, we must protect the portal so no monsters can go after the king's son."

The other guards nodded and drew their swords. They fended off the monsters that tried to go through the portal, but soon the leader of the guards was the only one left alive, and even then, he was bleeding and had several broken ribs.

"Damn you, Herobrine," he spat. And then he fell, dead.

Soon Seto arrived and found the guards lying dead. He knew from looking at them they weren't savable. He sped past to the portal. He took one last look at the kingdom before stepping through the portal.

The world wavered until all he could see was black. But a moment later, another scene started to appear. He walked out of the portal.

Lying there was Steve, still unconscious. The world looked much like the world Seto had known. There was a forest to his left, and plains as far as the eye could see in front of him. In the distance he saw what looked like a village.

Seto destroyed the portal, then he picked up Steve and flew to the village. The villagers were startled when Seto landed. They fled into their houses. Seto took no notice, and started looking for the house of the Elder.

He soon found it, a house made of a different wood than the other houses, and a different kind of roof. He knocked on the door. An old villager came opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he said.

Seto nodded toward the boy in his arms. "I ask that you take care of this boy. I cannot care for him, because I am part of his old life."

"Hmm. And what will you give us in return?"

"I will watch over your village, and protect it."

"How do I know you will keep your word?"

"You don't. All you can do is trust me."

The Elder smiled. He opened the door further. "Bring him inside and set him on the bed. I will take care of him."

Seto did as the Elder instructed.

"What is his name?" the Elder asked.

". . . Steve." Seto replied.

"What am I to tell him when he wakes up?" The Elder crossed the room and looked at Steve.

"He has no memory of his old life. Tell him his village was raided by monsters and he was the only survivor. That isn't so far from the truth."

"Where did you come from?" the Elder asked, even though he already knew what the answer would be.

"The portal."

"I thought so." The Elder went to a cupboard on the wall and started pulling things out. "Is it like this world?"

"Yes. From what I've seen, it is. . . . But soon it won't be."

The Elder stopped and looked at Seto. "What do you mean?"

"Right now, my world is being turned into an underworld," Seto said darkly. "It will soon be a hell of fire and lava and mutated monsters, with a cruel, twisted king on a once great throne, wearing a crown of blackened, scorched diamond."

The Elder looked away, a look of sadness on his face. He went back to sorting through the things in the cupboard.

"I'm leaving now," said Seto. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?" said the Elder.

"I will come back for the boy when he has grown up to be a strong young man. Then I will give him back his memories."

The Elder nodded.

Seto sped out the door. _Good luck, Steve._

* * *

Meanwhile, Herobrine was in the courtyard where he thought he had killed his brother.

"HE'S NOT HERE!" Herobrine screamed. "WHERE IS HE? I KILLED HIM! I KNOW I KILLED HIM!"

He calmed down a little bit and flew out of the courtyard. He looked down, looking for any sign of Steve . . . or that cowardly Seto. Then, a thought struck his mind. He took off at top speed towards the forbidden portal.

When he got there, he saw the bodies of the royal guard lying dead around the portal. The portal was destroyed, a pile of crumbled obsidian.

"NO!" he screamed.

Seto had outsmarted him, and escaped through the portal with Steve. Herobrine was in a rage, throwing fireballs at everything, even his own mutated creatures.

After he was done with his bout of destruction, he smirked. He would find a way to get to Seto and Steve. Then, he would kill them.

"And," he thought aloud, "I still have my kingdom. I should probably get Father's crown, after all, I'm king now."

He went back to the courtyard and ripped the crown off his father's head. It had once been gleaming diamond, but now it looked like coal. It didn't matter.

He took his time walking to the throne room. He used fire to burn the throne into a twisting, crooked shape. He sat down and laughed.

"Heh. This isn't Minecraftia anymore . . . this is . . . _**THE NETHER!"**_


End file.
